New Story : Uzumaki Naruto
by apocryphael
Summary: Secara tidak sengaja, Shinigami sang dewa kematian mencabut nyawa Naruto. karena merasa bersalah, Shinigami pun memutuskan untuk menghidupkan Naruto. tetapi di dunia yang berbeda. Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis dan mahkluk lainnya akan menjadi bagian dari perjalanan Naruto.
1. chapter 1

**New Story : Uzumaki** **Naruto**

 **Summer :** Secara tidak sengaja, Shinigami sang dewa kematian mencabut nyawa Naruto. karena merasa bersalah, Shinigami pun memutuskan untuk menghidupkan Naruto. tetapi di dunia yang berbeda. Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis dan mahkluk lainnya akan menjadi bagian dari perjalanan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Genre : Campur**

 **Rating : K**

 **Status : Ongoing**

 ** _Chapter 1 :_** Shinigami

"Oleh karena itu, kau telah mati. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Orang tua tersebut kemudian membungkukkan badannya. Awan yang bersinar di bagian belakang mulai menyebar. Awan itu menyebar seperti sebuah karpet yang tanpa ujung.

"A..a..apaaaa ??"

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang memasang wajah shock saat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang tua di depannya itu.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf...sebenarnya bukan kau lah yang ingin ku cabut nyawanya..hanya saja saat itu kau sangat mirip dengan orang itu"

Sekali lagi Orang tua tersebut mengatakan hal yang membuat pemuda didepannya itu menjadi pucat.

"j..jadi aku benar-benar sudah mati ??" tanya pemuda itu memastikan dan berharap bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Sayangnya itu benar...kau telah mati..dan kau sedang berada di alam para dewa.." ucap Orang tua itu.

Wajah panik pemuda itu perlahan menghilang. Dirinya lebih penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan orang tua di depannya itu.

"tunggu...alam para dewa ??...apa maksudnya kau itu dewa ??" Tanya pemuda itu.

Orang tua itu tersenyum. "Ya..begitu lah...Nama ku Shinigami, aku adalah dewa kematian..." Bersamaan dengan perkenalan itu..sebuah sabit berwarna hitam pekat muncul dari ketiadaan.

Pemuda itu langsung menunduk hormat saat mendengarkan jati diri orang didepannya.

"Maafkan aku, Shinigami-sama...aku sudah berteriak kepada mu tadi..."

Pemuda itu menjadi lebih formal dan sopan pada Orang tua yang menyebutkan dirinya Shinigami.

"Tidak masalah...aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu Uzumaki...eeerrrrr..."

" Naruto..Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto..." Ucap pemuda yang menyebut namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Baiklah..Naruto-san...karena kau sudah tenang..kita akan pindah untuk mengobrol.."

 **Clingg...**

Bersamaan dengan itu...mereka yang tadi mengapung di kumpulan awan kini menghilangkan dan muncul di sebuah tempat. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di atas sebuah tatami yang mengapung di atas awan. Selain itu , disana ada sebuah meja makan pendek bersama dengan lemari teh, televisi tua dan telepon model lama.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling dengan wajah yang penuh kebingungan. Sedangkan Shinigami sendiri sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam teko. lalu menuangkan teh ke cangkir teh.

"Jadi, setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi pada ku sekarang? Surga atau Neraka, yang mana?" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak, tidak, kau mati karena kesalahanku, jadi aku bisa menghidupkanmu kembali."

Shinigami mengatakan nya dengan santai sambil menikmati tehnya.

"Jadi kau bisa menghidupkan ku lagi ??" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"ya..seperti itu...tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menghidupkanmu kembali ke dunia asalmu. Maaf, tapi seperti itulah aturannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena kejadian ini ."

"Lalu ??" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau dapat dihidupkan kembali ke dunia yang berbeda untuk memulai kehidupan keduamu" lanjut Shinigami.

"Ha..." Naruto menghelakan nafas panjang.

"Tapi jika kau tak menginginkan nya kau..."

"Tidak masalah."

Naruto memotong pembicaraanya dan segera membalasnya.

"Eh...?? Tidak masalah ??" Shinigami menatap bingung Naruto

"aku memang terkejut karena kau mencabut nyawa ku..tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menuntut lebih dan memaksakan kehendak ku. Itu saja sudah cukup buat ku..." ucap Naruto..

"saat pertama kali melihat mu, kufikir kau manusia yang suka mengeluh..tetapi sepertinya penilaian ku salah." Shinigami tersenyum puas.

"Semua orang berkata seperti itu..." Ucap Naruto tersanjung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Ano.. Shinigami-sama...aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." Ucap Naruto.

Shinigami mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa Naruto ??" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Kurama.."

Shinigami mengelus jenggot putihnya. "Emm..maksud mu rubah yang ada didalam tubuh mu sebelumnya ??" Tanya Shinigami.

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Tepat setelah kau mati...Rubah itu otomatis akan keluar dari tubuh mu. Yang pastinya keadaannya baik-baik saja.." jelas Shinigami.

Naruto menghelakan nafas lega. "Syukurlah aku tidak perlu khawatir..." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah Naruto...waktu kita disini sudah terlalu lama..sudah saatnya aku mengirim mu kedunia mu yang baru..." Ucap Shinigami.

"Eh ?? Tunggu...sebelum itu aku ingin tau informasi mengenai dunia yang kutinggali nantinya" ucap Naruto.

"Informasi mengenai dunia itu harus kau cari tau sendiri...maaf...tapi itu adalah tugas mu...selain hidup didunia itu...kau harus juga menganggap hal itu menjadi misi mu.." jelas Shinigami.

"Sepertinya aku akan memulai hidup yang sulit.." ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto. Setalah aku mengirimmu, aku tidak akan bisa ikut campur lagi, karena itu dilarang. Kuharap kau hidup dengan semestinya disana...dan karena suatu alasan, seluruh kekuatan mu yang kau kuasai tetap bisa kau gunakan...dan juga sebagai permintaan maaf dari ku..aku akan memberikan satu kekuatan baru..kuharap kau bisa menggunakannya dengan bijak" jelas Shinigami

"Terima kasih." ucap Naruto

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!"

Shinigami tersenyum kepada Naruto. Dan saat itu juga, segala pandangan Naruto menjadi putih.

 _Next Chap 2..._


	2. Chapter 2

**New Story : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Summer** : _Secara tidak sengaja, Shinigami sang dewa kematian mencabut nyawa Naruto. karena merasa bersalah, Shinigami pun memutuskan untuk menghidupkan Naruto. tetapi di dunia yang berbeda. Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis dan mahkluk lainnya akan menjadi bagian dari perjalanan Naruto._

 **Genre : Campur**

 **Rating : K**

 **Status : Ongoing**

 **Chapter 2 : Dunia Baru**

Disebuah ruangan yang berukuran lumayan luas. Terdapat dua wanita yang duduk di sebuah sofa. Terlihat jelas kedua wanita itu sedang berbincang.

Prempuan pertama memiliki rambut panjang yang berwarna merah pekat seperti darah, tetapi tampak indah dan serasi dengan kulit putihnya. Sedangkan prempuan kedua memiliki rambut yang sama panjangnya dengan prempuan kedua. Hanya saja warna rambut prempuan itu berwarna hitam pekat.

Mereka mengenakan seragam yang merupakan seragam sekolah. Dan jika di tebak..kedua prempuan tersebut adalah seorang siswi yang berasal dari suatu Academy.

Awalnya kedua wanita itu berbincang santai sambil diiringi beberapa candaan. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, perbincangan mereka harus berhenti saat mendengarkan suaranya berisik seperti sesuatu yang jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Suara berisik apa itu ??" Tanya prempuan berambut merah pekat kepada orang didepannya.

"Entahlah...tapi sejenak aku merasa kan sesuatu yang tidak wajar.." ucap Prempuan bersurai hitam pekat tersebut.

Prempuan berambut merah beranjak dari sofa dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa asal suara itu.

"Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari atap gedung utama Academy. Aku tidak tau apa itu...lebih baik kita segera periksa sebelum para iblis itu yang datang..." Ucap Prempuan berambut merah.

"Hm...ayo.."

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi keatap gedung utama Academy yang prempuan rambut merah katakan tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka akhirnya sampai di atap Gedung utama Academy. Tetapi saat mereka membuka pintu untuk menuju ke atap..yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tergeletak dengan pakaian yang sudah koyak sana-sini.

"Astaga...apa yang terjadi..."

Wanita berambut merah tersebut langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tunggu Kushina...kita tidak tau siapa dia..." Ucap Prempuan rambut hitam menyusul temannya itu.

"Mikoto..dia Manusia...aku sangat yakin...tetapi kenapa bisa seperti ini..apa yang terjadi ??" Tanya Prempuan berambut merah bingung.

"Kalau dia benar manusia..lebih baik kita segera bawa ia ke ruangan klub..dia hanya pingsan...kita akan menanyakan penyebab nya saat dia sadar nanti..." ucap Prempuan berambut hitam setelah memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda pirang itu.

"Hm..itu lebih baik..."

Akhirnya mereka berdua tanpa ragu membawa pemuda bersurai pirang itu ke tempat yang lebih baik.

"D..dimana ini ??"

Setelah terbangun dari pingsan nya...pemuda bersurai pirang tadi sedikit terkejut saat merasakan dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Tepat nya disebuah kamar yang ukurannya lumayan luas.

"Ah..kau sudah sadar..."

Seorang prempuan berambut merah menghampiri pemuda itu dan bertanya ramah sambil membawa segelas air putih.

Pemuda itu menatap bingung prempuan didepannya.

"Siapa kau ??" Tanya pemuda itu...

"Minum lah dulu, agar kau sedikit lebih tenang.." ucap Prempuan itu sambil Memberikan segelas air putih.

Tanpa ragu, pemuda itu menerima minum dari prempuan itu dan dengan cepat meneguknya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap pemuda itu sambil memberikan gelas kosong kepada prempuan

Itu kembali. Prempuan itu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Maaf..bisa kau katakan siapa kau ??" Pemuda itu mengulang pertanyaan tadi.

"Baiklah..tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan diri mu terlebih dahulu.." ucap Prempuan.

"Aku Naruto..." Ucap pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Naruto.

"Hanya itu saja ?? Tidak ada nama belakang ??" Tanya prempuan itu seperti nya kurang puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Selain itu aku tidak mengingatnya..." Ucap Naruto menunduk senduh.

"Ah..maafkan aku..." Prempuan itu merasa sedikit bersalah karena menanyakan hal itu.

"Sekarang giliran ku..." Ucap Prempuan itu.

"Nama ku Kushina Uzumaki, aku adalah seorang siswa di Academy ini..salam kenal Naruto-san." dengan ceria prempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Hm..salam kenal Kushina.." ucapnya.

Cleekk

Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka.. perhatian Naruto dan Kushina beralih kearah Prempuan berambut hitam yang membuka pintu itu.

"Ah..Mikoto..ada apa ??" Tanya Kushina.

Prempuan itu menghampiri mereka.

"Anggota yang lain sudah datang.." ucap Prempuan itu.

"Oh...aku mengerti..." Ucap Kushina. "Ah...Mikoto...kau belum memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto-san, lebih baik memperkenalkan diri dulu.." ucap Kushina.

Prempuan berambut hitam itu melihat kearah Naruto. "Nama ku Mikoto Uchiha, aku sahabat dari Kushina..salam kenal.." Prempuan yang menyebut nama nya Mikoto itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat datar.

Kushina sendiri geleng-geleng melihat cara perkenalan Mikoto yang terdengar sangat dingin.

"Aku Naruto...salam kenal.." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf Naruto-san..Mikoto memang orangnya seperti itu...tetapi dia orang yang baik.." ucap Kushina.

"Kushina..." Ucap Mikoto mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kushina.

"A-ahaha..aku mengerti.." ucap Naruto tertawa garing.

"Baiklah..kalau begitu, Ayo kita keluar...aku akan memperkenalkan mu pada yang lain.." ajak Kushina.

"Hm ? Yang lain ??" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya... anggota club yang lain.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diatas atap gedung utama Academy, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berbincang disana.

Empat di antara orang itu adalah Wanita, dan dua sisanya adalah pria.

"Bucho...kita terlambat.." ucap wanita berdada besar dengan rambut hitam bergaya pony Tail.

"Sial...pasti Meraka sudah ketempat ini.." ucap wanita berambut merah yang memiliki dada yang sama besarnya dengan wanita berambut hitam.

"Apa kita akan menghampiri mereka, Bucho??" Tanya pria berambut coklat.

"Tidak..tidak perlu...untuk saat ini kita biarkan mereka... bagaimana pun akan ribet jika berurusan dengan para pemilik Sacred Gear. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah di tempat ini.." ucap Wanita berambut merah membalas ucapan pria berambut coklat tersebut.

"Ara..Ara... Issei-kun...kamu jadi terlihat lebih pemberani sekarang..." Dengan nada yang menggoda, Wanita berambut hitam itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada pria berambut coklat tersebut.

"Hm..tentu saja...sekarang kekuatan sejati ku sudah mulai bangkit...jika melawan mereka, aku pasti dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka.." ucap Pemuda itu dengan tampang percaya diri.

"Ah...itu lah yang ingin ku dengar dari Issei ku..." Wanita berambut merah itu mengelus pipi pria berambut coklat itu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita lajukan, Bucho ??" Tanya pria cantik berambut pirang yang memegang sebuah pedang.

"Untuk saat ini kita kembali ke ruang club...kita akan terus memantau mereka.." ucap wanita berambut merah.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka semua. Dan setalah itu, wanita berambut hitam membuat sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah yang terdapat tulisan aneh dan bercahaya.

Setelah lingkaran merah itu perlahan menuju keatas. Bersamaan dengan itu mereka hilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ?? Siapa dia Kushina ??" Tanya pria berambut nanas dengan wajah yang tampak sangat malas.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu(kecuali Kushina dan Mikoto) bertanya penasaran saat melihat Naruto .

"Ah...dia Naruto.. untuk sementara dia akan tinggal disini.." ucap Kushina berbicara kepada seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu. Masing-masing dari mereka menatap Naruto. Walau pun terlihat menyebalkan, tetapi Naruto membalas nya dengan senyum.

"Naruto-san, orang yang wajahnya malas itu bernama Shikamaru..walau pun seperti itu, dia adalah orang yang paling jenius ..." Jelas Kushina

"Merepotkan..salam kenal" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sedangkan yang pria tampan berambut hitam disana adalah Sasuke. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya pasti kau tau kalau dia adalah adik Mikoto..." Lanjut Kushina.

"Salam kenal.." ucap Sasuke datar

'ah..pantas saja mirip..' batin Naruto.

"Yang wanita pirang disana adalah Temari. Dia memang galak..tapi dia baik..."

"Cih..Kushina" ucap Temari. "Salam kenal Naruto..." Lanjutnya

"Dan yang terakhir wanita ceria yang itu adalah tenten..."

"Yo Naruto-san...salam kenal.." ucap tenten. Naruto pun membalas nya dengan senyum.

Akhirnya Naruto sudah tau nama mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Setelah itu Naruto pun di persilahkan duduk.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini Naruto ??" Tanya Wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Temari.

"Itu juga yang mau ku tanyakan pada mu Naruto-san...kami menemukan diri mu pingsan di atap gedung utama Academy" ucap Kushina.

"Maaf..aku tidak mengingatnya..." Ucap Naruto menunduk menyesal.

"Jadi kau lupa ingatan, begitu ??" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Lebih tepatnya seperti itu...aku hanya mengingat nama depan ku saja.." ucap Naruto.

"Tetapi dia bukan ibliskan ??" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hoiy Sasuke...jangan berbicara seperti itu.." ucap Tenten.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat Sasuke menyebut dirinya iblis.

"Sasuke-kun...Naruto-san adalah Manusia...aku sudah memeriksa nya.." ucap Kushina.

"Kushina benar...aku juga berada disana waktu pertama kali ia ditemukan.." ucap Mikoto.

"Baiklah.. baiklah...aku minta maaf...tadi aku hanya ingin memastikan saja.." ucap Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke ??" Tanya Temari.

"Mau keluar.." ujar Sasuke mengambil Katananya. Kemudian ia langsung beranjak ke arah pintu dan keluar begitu saja.

"Dasar... merepotkan.." ucap Shikamaru.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto ingin bertanya sesuatu mengenai apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi.

"Maaf Kushina-san...aku ingin tau..apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-san mengenai iblis tadi..??" Tanyanya.

"Ah..soal itu..." Ucap Kushina menggantung ucapanya.

"Apa tidak masalah Kushina ??" Tanya Mikoto.

"Jika kau mengatakan nya, dia akan terlibat dengan urusan yang berbahaya Kushina-senpai.." ucap Tenten.

"Hoaaam...tenten benar.." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Ada apa ??" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat mereka berbicara mengenai apa yang tidak di mengerti Naruto.

"Ku rasa tidak masalah...kita bisa melindungi nya.." ucap Kushina Optimis.

Mikoto menghelakan nafas. Sedangkan Shikamaru menguap.

"Jika seperti itu..ya aku tidak masalah..karena memang dari awal tujuan kita melindungi manusia.." ucap Temari. Kushina mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah Naruto-san. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak kau percayai.." ucap Kushina.

"Iblis itu adalah salah satu makhluk supernatural yang hidup berdampingan dengan kita..walau pun begitu...iblis memiliki tubuh seperti manusia. Mereka juga makan dan hidup bersosialisasi. Hanya saja walau pun begitu.. kebanyakan dari mereka mengincar manusia untuk menjadikan manusia sebagai makanan. Dan budak.." jelas Kushina.

Penjelasan Kushina membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Wajahnya berkeringat dingin.

"Maaf..tetapi kau bilang salah satu iblis makhluk supernatural didunia ini..jadi apa ada makhluk supernatural yang lain ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya...ada Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat..kedua makhluk itu juga hidup berdampingan dengan kita.." jelas Mikoto.

"Malaikat jatuh ??, Makhluk apa mereka ??" Tanya Naruto.

"Malaikat jatuh awalnya adalah Malaikat pada umumnya. Tetapi karena berbuat sesuatu yang keji, dari sayap yang berwarna putih menjadi warna hitam pekat. Dan mereka dibuang oleh Kami-sama dari surga ke dunia bawah. Karena itu namanya adalah Malaikat Jatuh..." Ucap Kushina.

"Aku mengerti...jadi mereka berada di dunia yang sama dengan kita... tetapi bukannya itu berbahaya ?? Mereka bisa menyerang manusia dengan bebas." Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja...tetapi hal itu hanya belaku jaman dulu. " Ucap Kushina.

"Eh ?? Jaman dulu ??" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya...sejak Kami-sama memberikan Sacred Gear pada Manusia pilihan. Para iblis tidak akan berani berbuat seenaknya..begitu juga Malaikat Jatuh" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sacred Gear ?? Apa itu ?!"

"Sacred Gear adalah artifak Suci yang di berikan Kami-sama kepada Manusia. Benda itu merupakan sebuah senjata atau pun kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh Manusia. Kekuatan Maksimal Sacred Gear sangat mengerikan. Bahkan dikatakan bahwa ada beberapa Sacred Gear yang sangat kuat..bahkan hampir bisa membunuh Kami-sama itu sendiri.." jelas Kushina.

Naruto terpaku kagum saat mendengarkan hal itu.

"Itu berarti..iblis tidak akan bisa mengusik manusia dengan mudahnya bukan ??" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. seperti itu lah..tetapi bangsa iblis juga memiliki iblis yang sangat kuat. Bukan hanya iblis. Seluruh pimpinan makhluk supernatural memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan. Jika saja mereka bergabung..Mungin pemilik Sacred Gear tidak akan bisa mengatasi nya..." Ucap Mikoto.

"Pasti hal itu sangat berbahaya.." ucap Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir..karena untuk sekarang hal itu mustahil.." ucap Temari.

"Mustahil ??" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya...karena ketiga makhluk supernatural itu memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik" ucap Temari.

"Apa yang terjadi..?? Bukan mereka makhluk yang paling berkuasa diantara yang lain.." ucap Naruto...

"Yang kutahu.. mereka berperang untuk merebutkan wilayah.." ucap Kushina.

"Ah... seperti nya hal itu bisa ku mengerti.." ucap Naruto.

Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Maaf Kushina-san...aku ingin bertanya..sekarang kita berada dimana dan siapa kalian sebenarnya.."

"Astaga...padahal kita sudah banyak bercerita tetapi seperti kau belum mengerti siapa kami.." ucap Kushina..

"Y-ya begitu lah.."

"Mikoto..tolong kau jelaskan... tenggorokan ku sudah kering.." ucap Kushina

"Baiklah.." ucap Mikoto.

"Naruto-san..kita akan mulai dari keberadaan kita saat ini..." Ucap Naruto.

"..." Naruto mengangguk.

"Saat ini kita berada di Kuoh Academy...sebuah Academy umum yang berada di Kota Kuoh. Dahulu nya Academy ini adalah Academy khusus wanita. Tetapi dua tahun terakhir, aturan itu di ubah..dan Academy mengizinkan para siswa pria bersekolah disini.." ucap Mikoto.

"Baiklah..aku bisa mengerti.."

"Sekarang soal jati diri kami...karena kau sudah mengetahui segalanya, mungkin tidak masalah. Kami adalah para pemilik Sacred Gear. Dan tepat ini adalah markas Khusus kami...tetapi bagi sekolah, tempat ini adalah klub sastra..."

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar bahwa semua yang berada disini adalah pemilik Sacred Gear.

"Jadi... selamat datang di Klub Sastra..." Lanjut Kushina pada bagian terakhir nya.

 _Next Chap 3..._

 _NB :_ Disini Naruto setelah dikirim Shinigami ia akan lupa pada seluruh ingatan di kehidupan masa lalu nya. tetapi dia tetap ingat dengan jutsu-jutsunya. dan mungkin disini Naruto tidak akan langsung superpower, karena akan di buat kuat secara bertahap.


End file.
